


Warm Me Up, Hold Me

by phantomhot



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seriously this is some teeth-rotting fluff, These dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhot/pseuds/phantomhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Yata Misaki does not expect in the middle of a blizzard is to find his ex-best friend alone and frozen, huddled down an alleyway. Can he really leave the Blue there, just to freeze to death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up, Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's some fluff which I wrote a while ago and put on wattpad and now i'm posting it here. Gonna at some more chapters at some point. Leave a nice comment and maybe I'll be a little more motivated.   
> Set pre-reconciliation.  
> Enjoy :)

Misaki was not one for cold weather. He planned to spend the snowy winter huddled inside his cramped apartment with a hot drink and plenty of movies to watch.

Of course, that didn't go as planned, as HOMRA planned multiple events together and guess who they selected to be the food supplier of the next gathering...

This explains why Yata Misaki is currently shuffling along the iced-over concrete, on his way to a convenience store. It was 11pm at night, so Misaki deemed himself lucky that he was in the built up Shizume district, with plenty of 24 hour stores open. The thick scarf did barely anything in his favor to shield him from the biting breeze that nipped at his neck and face. It had been snowing for about an hour so far and the snow was beginning to gather around the edges. Out of the corner of his eye, Misaki saw a car skid and swerve slightly on the icy road, making a note to himself to walk further away from the edge of the road.

The convenience store wasn't too far from his current position, but Misaki would rather be out of the cold as soon as possible, deciding to take a shortcut down a misty alleyway.

Yata Misaki wasn't afraid of the dark. He wasn't afraid of the unseen, what is hidden beneath the fog. He always had someone there with him, so it was okay. Saruhiko, HOMRA, his powers. He was never alone. But right now, he didn't have any of them, so he found his pace quickening ever so slightly as he stumbled down the dark alleyway.

So of course when he tripped over a large something and fell to the ground, his heart began racing and his vulnerability radiated from his eyes. However, when he discovered what he had stumbled over, a feeling of shock and worry... and something else... registered in the pit of his stomach and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

What he found, more like who he found, was none other than the monkey, huddled within himself, covered in a thin layer of fresh snow.

"Saru"

No response. No movement.

In fact, Misaki realized that the boy in front of him was completely frozen still, as if he were...

"SARUHIKO!"

Misaki threw himself towards the other and lifted his head with a hand under the chin. His skin was paler than usual and his lips were almost as blue as the power he wielded. The redhead couldn't stop chanting his name over and over, as if that would get him to open his eyes.

He slid his hand down from Fushimi's chin to his neck and felt for a rhythmic pulse. His eyes widened as his fingers graced up and down his neck, unable to pinpoint the beating. He eventually discovered a soft, irregular pulse. It was weak, but it was there and that was enough for Misaki. He exhaled and let himself fall into the unconscious boy in front of him, wrapping his arms around Saruhiko's neck with their chests pressed tightly together, wishing to spread any amount of warmth possible to the Blue's body.

The moment of relief passed and Misaki came back to his senses, lifting his head from where it rested on the Blue's shoulder. Determination was now the emotion in his eyes and he settled on his goal:

He would bring back his Saruhiko.


End file.
